Talez
by Adori Yaori
Summary: "Los odiaba demasiado, no podía soportar estar a lado de uno de ellos. Esos noxianos. Pero él, él se convirtió en una excepción". Esto es una recopilación de pequeñas historias de Talon x Ezreal que fueron surgiendo mientras jugaba. Así que, espero les guste.
1. I Partida - Odio indescriptible

_Bueno antes de empezar, gracias por detenerse a leer esto que sale de mi mente bizarra (?), bueno al menos de mi mente fujoshi._

 _En fin, quiero explicar algunas cosas antes de explayarme en el texto._

 _ **Primero:**_ _En algún momento los personajes tendrán cambio de "skin", pero respetaré algunas características del diseño clásico; por ejemplo, En el skin de Talon Dragonblade tiene los ojos oscuros y en el de SSW son azules, pero lo mantendré con sus ojos "dorados" que tiene en el clásico. Esto más que nada para evitar confusión._

 _ **Segundo:**_ _Las historias se presentan en diferentes tiempos, aun así, trataré de que tengan un seguimiento, más que nada para que la "relación" de ambos personajes tenga sentido y progrese._

 _ **Tercero:**_ _Me disculpo si de repente la personalidad de alguno de ellos se sale de su personaje (Ooc), tampoco quiero decir que vaya a cambiarlos radicalmente, Talon seguirá siendo indiferente, poco hablador, sarcástico etc. Y Ezreal atrevido, aventurero y jovial, pero a la hora de que el sentimiento en ambos comience a surgir me iré acoplando a la situación (no se preocupen, no haré nada cursi, no me imagino un Talon meloso (?)_

 _Por ultimo pero no menos importante, los personajes le pertenecen a Riot, yo solo los uso para fines fujeshcos, digo, no lucrativos._

 _En fin, que empiece esto._

* * *

 **I Partida: Odio Indescriptible**

Sus piernas habían dejado de responderle cayendo repentinamente entre los escombros de la torreta recién destruida. Sus ojos temerosos ante el avecino de la muerte no podían apartarse de la filosa punta proveniente de la lanza de Xin Zhao.

Ezreal mordió su labio inferior frustrado. Lo sabía, sabía desde un principio que esa batalla estaba dada por perdida con solo haber visto el equipo que le había tocado.  
noxianos, esas repugnantes sabandijas que solo trabajaban por mérito propio, que la simple palabra "equipo" significaba dejar morir al más débil para llevarse la gloria. Los odiaba, simplemente no podía tolerarlos. Frunció el ceño con tan solo recordar su llegada a la grieta.

 _Flashback_

La luz que provenía del poder de los invocadores se hizo presente. Su cuerpo pronto se materializó en la plataforma del equipo azul y con ello la presencia de sus demás compañeros. Al abrir los ojos su rostro delató con rapidez el desagrado que le causaba la situación.

Sion, Katarina y Talon se encontraban frente a él observando de igual manera los campeones que tenían como equipo.

–Vaya parece ser que en esta ocasión la victoria depende de nosotros, eh Talon –Katarina mofó, mirando de manera pedante al rubio quien al escucharla chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

Talon no respondió, e indiferente se dirigió a comprar lo que necesitaba.

–Que aburrido eres –agregó la asesina viendo al otro alejarse–. Bueno creo que los puestos de cada quien son obvios. Sion ve a la línea superior, Talon se el apoyo dentro de la jungla, yo me encargaré de la línea media –con una pizca de diversión en su rostro dirigió su mirada al explorador–. El chico bonito y el pez pueden ir a jugar a la línea inferior.

Ezreal ya sumamente molesto estuvo a punto de contestarle pero su compañera soporte se le adelantó.

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –cuestionó Nami tomando fuertemente su arma.

–Oh vamos querida, no es que halla mucha diferencia entre tú y esas alimañas escamosas –respondió divertida dándole la espalda a todos–. Más les vale no tardarse –y dicho esto Katarina se retiró de la plataforma.

Nami furiosa estaba dispuesta a ir tras ella, pero Ezreal instintivamente la sujetó del hombro.

–¡No me toques saco de aire! –vociferó irritada, reaccionando segundos después al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Ezreal–. Lo, lo siento…

–Tranquila, esa mujer tensionó el ambiente –afirmó el joven explorador tratando también de calmarse–. Compremos lo necesario y vayámonos. Entre más rápido terminemos mejor –agregó mirando a Talon con desdén el cual también se dirigía a su posición. Sion por su parte después de Katarina se había retirado.

 _Termina flashback_

Y ahora estaba ahí, cansado y muy herido. Nami había sido derrotada escasos minutos anteriores al tratar de ayudarlo. El equipo enemigo había logrado acarrear la línea inferior, probablemente al haber tenido problemas con Sion o Katarina, o en su defecto, que Talon solo hubiese estado ayudando a su grupo de "amigos" que eligieron irse por el grupo más indefenso, ellos.

Maldijo internamente su debilidad. No es que no pudiera vencer a Xin Zhao, pero sin el apoyo de Nami y agregando las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba derrotar a su enemigo tenía una diferencia entre uno y un millón.

–No te preocupes, seré rápido –habló Xin Zhao tranquilamente no apartando su lanza en dirección a Ezreal.

Tenía miedo. No importaba cuantas veces reviviera, el dolor de una herida de espada, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y esa sensación de desvanecimiento seguían siendo desagradables. Y aun la pequeña duda de si realmente regresaría a la vida le carcomía. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuera así.

Tragó saliva, Xin Zhao estaba listo para terminar con él. Tenía pensado cerrar sus ojos, al menos para aminorar el impacto que tendría verse a sí mismo ensartado. Pero repentinamente un sonido que parecía ir atravesando el aire detuvo en seco su idea. El senescal dejó escapar un gemido de agonía y el movimiento de su cuerpo delató el lugar de donde provenía ese dolor. Su espalda automáticamente se arqueó y retrocedió uno de sus pies para mantenerse equilibrado.

Inquieto, Xin Zhao miró hacia atrás, pero no había nada, ni una sola presencia. Un sudor en frío comenzó a recorrer su rostro y un abrumador silencio se apoderó de la zona.

Por otro lado Ezreal estaba confundido, en el momento que el senescal le había dado la espalda logró ver el arma que tenía clavada. Una navaja de cuatro puntas. Sus ojos enseguida delataron su sorpresa. No podía ser él.

Xin Zhao retrocedió cauteloso girando su cuerpo en distintas direcciones. Pero aun así no fue suficiente para evadir al enemigo. Una sombra repentinamente apareció detrás de él. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que en el instante que el quejido del susodicho aturdió los oídos de Ezreal la sombra ya había desaparecido.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó el guerrero aún más nervioso arqueando su cuerpo nuevamente por el dolor. Más al alzar la vista un brillo a su alrededor le llamó la atención, pero su curiosidad lo acribilló al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad se trataba.

Varias navajas mantenidas en el aire lo acorralaron, como si aguardaran la orden para atacar. Ya no había duda acerca de quien se trataba.

–Talon –pronunció incrédulo el explorador. Realmente era él quien le estaba ayudando. No, era un noxiano, algo oculto tenía que haber tras sus acciones.

Tan pronto terminó de nombrarlo el asesino apareció frente a él sosteniendo su cuerpo con una de sus rodillas y su brazo izquierdo. Las navajas que colgaban de su vestuario parecían caer suavemente y su rostro como era costumbre estaba oculto tras esa capucha que solo dejaba asomar una sonrisa burlona llena de satisfacción.

Ezreal quedó atónito ante su habilidad, y como si el tiempo comenzara a viajar lentamente observó la mano derecha de su compañero estirarse a un costado, y en ese instante todas las navajas acudieron a su llamado y regresaron a él atravesando a Xin Zhao en el trayecto.

El gemido de angustia del senescal no tardó en escucharse al igual que el anuncio de otro enemigo derrotado. La vista de Ezreal se dirigió al guerrero caído percatándose de los rastros de sangre que emanaban de su cuerpo. Pero antes de que continuara contemplando la obra de aquel asesino una navaja que no había dado en el cuerpo de Xin Zhao se dirigía hacia el rostro del joven explorador.

Por inercia el muchacho se cubrió con uno de sus malheridos brazos, pero la navaja nunca llegó. Al exponer de nuevo su rostro la imagen que percibió fue la de su "salvador" jugueteando con la navaja perdida entre su mano. Tenía una mirada fría y sin el interés de voltear a verle. Y con esa misma expresión el asesino se incorporó dándole enseguida la espalda.

Por otro lado Ezreal se mantenía atontado por lo que acababa de presenciar. No quería ceder a la idea de que Talon le había ayudado, que lo había salvado, al menos por esa vez.

–Hey…

–No lo malentiendas –Talon se apresuró a decir aun sin tener la intención de encarar al joven–. Entre más muertes tenga el enemigo será más complicado ganar esto.

El muchacho rubio se mantuvo callado, sintiendo como poco a poco la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Lo sabía, no había nada caritativo en esa repugnante rata.

–¡En ningún momento lo malinterpreté! –vociferó tratando de incorporarse aun con sus graves heridas–. Maldito noxiano –enseguida susurró, siendo audible para Talon el cual solo se hizo el desinteresado.

–Regresa a base, yo cuidaré la línea.

–No me lo tienes que decir –repeló el muchacho al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Finalmente y con pesadez activó su teleportación y una cálida luz azul le envolvió. Estaba demasiado cansado, solo quería llegar a la base y recuperarse lo más pronto posible, y sobre todo el que por fin pudiera dejar de ver al repudiado asesino.

Antes de desaparecer lo último que alcanzó a visualizar fue la mirada fría de Talon él cual le mostraba por encima de su hombro. Esos ojos dorados por un instante le habían atravesado hasta el alma que incluso le provocó un escalofrío; Y entonces, se desvaneció.

Al llegar a la base y abrir sus ojos las heridas comenzaron a regenerarse. Ezreal soltó un suspiro fastidiado notando después la presencia de Nami cerca al puesto de equipamiento.

–¡Ezreal!, yo, lo siento –la chica que provenía del mar se apresuró hacía él preocupada. Al parecer aún se sentía angustiada por haberlo abandonado.

–Tranquila me ayudaste bastante, yo debería disculparme por no haber defendido lo suficiente –el muchacho colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la sirena tratando de reconfortarla.

–Ezreal… –pronunció un poco más aliviada, pero enseguida su rostro cambió al recordar su misión–. Pero y la torre, debemos darnos prisa…

–Talon se encuentra ahí en estos momentos –afirmó no muy cómodo de pronunciar su nombre. Algo que Nami notó fácilmente.

–¿Sucedió algo?.

–No. Deja prepararme y nos iremos enseguida –con una mirada seria Ezreal adquirió el equipo que necesitaba y junto a una intrigada Nami se dirigieron nuevamente a la línea inferior.

Cruzaron la primera torreta la cual seguía intacta, al parecer Talon se había encargado de mantener a raya al enemigo. Eso, o habían cambiado de táctica. Continuaron con el trayecto hasta llegar a la torreta destruida en donde el asesino repentinamente apareció.

–¡No hagas eso! –reclamó Nami asustada, pero como se esperaba de Talon solo la ignoró.

–Los apoyaré a partir de ahora. Katarina y Sion ya destruyeron las dos primeras torretas de sus líneas correspondientes y en estos momentos se están concentrando en la línea superior. El enemigo no tardará en darse cuenta del plan, así que debemos ser rápidos –la voz del asesino era firme y a la vez indiferente, como si el simple hecho de explicar todo eso le resultara fastidioso–. Avanzarán a la torreta mientras yo intercepto al enemigo por atrás de esta, me encargaré de llevarlos hacía ustedes con lo menos de vida posible –Talon tomó una pausa y dirigió su mirada a la sirena–. Tú te encargarás de detenerlos y de solo proteger al chico cuando sea necesario.

Nami sin tener otra opción solo asintió seriamente. Pero para Ezreal el recibir órdenes de un noxiano le hacía sentir humillado.

–Y tú –recalcó el asesino ahora mirando directamente al rubio quien le regreso la mirada con el ceño fruncido–. No te precipites –y dicho esto, Talon les dio la espalda y se perdió entre la maleza de la jungla.

No había nada más que disgusto reflejado en el rostro de Ezreal. No le quedaba más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar las órdenes del noxiano. Solo quería terminar el combate de una vez por todas.

Decidido, volteó a ver a Nami y ambos con un gesto de afirmación se dirigieron a la torreta enemiga.

El plan que Talon les había propuesto dio frutos rápidamente. Con su ayuda, Ezreal solo se había concentrado en derrotar a los campeones enemigos apoyado por las burbujas de Nami, y gracias a los ataques sorpresivos del asesino eran más fáciles de eliminar.

En poco tiempo ya habían llegado incluso hasta el inhibidor y Talon al haber terminado su labor se dirigió a las otras líneas.

La sombra de la navaja tenía bastante habilidad y a pesar de que fuera un noxiano sabía cómo trabajar en equipo, aunque la sed de victoria lo moviera.

Incluso gracias a él, Ezreal había obtenido varias muertes enemigas a su favor. Pero aun así, el explorador no podía digerir la idea de que pudiera agradarle algún día. No era como los demás noxianos que conocía, pero seguía siendo uno de ellos.

Varios pensamientos confusos le enmarañaron la mente durante el final del combate, los cuales solo le terminaron desagradando.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando todo el equipo se reunió en el nexo enemigo, las dos últimas torretas cayeron a causa de la contribución de haber exterminado al equipo contrario. La victoria ya estaba servida, pero por otro lado, Ezreal sentía que había perdido.

–Noxianos, como los odio…


	2. II Partida - La culpa ante la muerte

_Hola de nuevo, no pensaba escribir antes del inicio del capitulo, pero hice unos pequeños ajustes al primero. Como fue algunas correcciones ortográficas y de redacción. También cambié el titulo. Aparte, decidí cambiar la clasificación de T a M, debido a las peleas, lenguaje ofensivo y por si acaso algo lime/lemon futuro._

 _La verdad no es necesario volver a leer el capitulo, pero sentía que debía avisar (XD)._

 _En fin, aquí está la continuación. Espero les guste. Y no odien a Ez._

* * *

 **II Partida - La culpa ante la muerte**

Las semanas habían pasado lentamente desde aquel combate en el cual Ezreal había tenido la desdicha de compartir con la sombra de la navaja. Y al igual que en una racha de mala suerte, a partir de ese día ver la cara de aquella escoria noxiana era tan habitual que incluso podía presentirlo antes de ingresar a la grieta. Era como un mal chiste contado una y otra vez por su propio destino. Y la rabia que le provocaba no solo se le atribuía por verle, lo peor de eso, es que gracias a la pericia del asesino la mayor parte de los enfrentamientos que tenían concluían victoriosos por su causa.  
No es que le molestara ganar, pero que obtuvieran el triunfo debido a Talon le dejaba un mal sabor a derrota y un increíble odio hacía él. Pero la fortuna no podía haberle dado la espalda, hoy tenía que ser el día, el día en que toda esa mala suerte debía terminar.

O al menos eso pensaba el pródigo mientras era rodeado por la magia de su invocador él cual le transportaba nuevamente a la grieta. Ese insólito viaje placentero que le hacía sentir tal como el hundimiento de su cuerpo en el agua, tan silencioso y relajante.

Pronto la suela de sus botas hicieron contacto con la fría piedra de la plataforma del equipo rojo, pero incluso antes de que el viento meciera su cabello, unos cálidos brazos rodearon amorosamente su cuello causando que tambaleara ligeramente hacía atrás, recobrando sin demora su postura en el instante que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y confusión.  
Pero al ver el hermoso cabello rubio de su cariñoso agresor, una tierna sonrisa se plasmó en su faz correspondiendo el abrazo sin titubear.

–¡Ezreal! –gritó la joven demaciana restregando su rostro entre el cuello y la mejilla del susodicho.

–¡Lux cuanto tiempo! –respondió felizmente el muchacho.

Luxanna Crownguard, su compañera, su mejor amiga y en algún tiempo la persona de la cual estaba enamorado. Un sentimiento que se había esfumado al descubrir que la bella dama de la luz tenía a alguien más en su mente, y que simplemente no podía competir ante el afecto que ella le tenía a esa persona. Sin embargo, aquello ya era arena arrastrada por el viento, y ese sentimiento se había transformado en algo aun más cálido y protector. Un amor de hermanos.

–Realmente no esperaba verte, ¿como haz estado? ¿que haz hecho? ¿y tus viajes? ¿algún nuevo descubrimiento en tus exploraciones?, cielos ni siquiera se por donde empezar –hablaba emocionada sin tener la mera intención de soltar a Ezreal el cual solo se reía por las reacciones infantiles que mostraba.

–Que te parece si empiezas por hablar más despacio –mofó tratando de romper el abrazo para así tener la libertad de ver el rostro de la joven.

–Lo siento, de verdad estoy muy contenta de verte –y dando un ultimo intento de estrujarlo con cariño, soltó a Ezreal, ocupando ahora una de sus manos para sujetar su báculo.

–Yo también lo estoy, pero no pienso demostrarlo igual que ella –una voz firme y grave surcó por los oídos de ambos logrando que ubicaran enseguida la dirección de la cual provenía. El explorador cauteloso ante el tono autoritario que tenía giró la cabeza hacía atrás solo para toparse ante el inmenso muro de masa muscular que poseía el poder de Demacia.

–Hola Garen –dijo Ezreal alzando su mano derecha con la intención de dar una señal de saludo–. Disculpa la escena –rápidamente agregó avergonzado por el hecho de pensar que le había visto hace unos minutos en un cuadro demasiado enternecedor.

En cambio Garen desató un risa divertida posando una de sus enormes manos en la mollera del pródigo, él cual al sentir el peso extra, la regla de la gravedad hizo que bajara la cabeza y un inevitable dolor le recorriera. El corpulento hombre seguía sin aprender a medir la fuerza de sus muestras de afecto.

–Tranquilo, ya sé como se comporta esta niña.

–¡Hey!, como que niña –se quejó Lux mirando retadoramente al mayor.

Garen por su parte continuó riéndose, hasta que una presencia tras su espalda le hizo voltear instintivamente.

–Lamento la interrupción, pero debemos prepararnos –Shyvana la hija del dragón, con un acentuado respeto y serenidad miró fijamente al guerrero. El tiempo para el combate ya había comenzado a correr.

–Tienes razón –respondió el demaciano regresando enseguida su vista a los dos jóvenes frente a su persona–. Bueno, supongo que no debo otorgarles una posición, ¿cierto? –mencionó amistosamente retirando su pesada mano de la cabeza del explorador.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó enérgica lux mirando intensamente a su compañero de Piltover–. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, me gustaría ser tu soporte Ez verás lo mucho que e mejorado.

Ezreal al escuchar ese diminutivo de su nombre sonrió.

–Claro, ya lo tenía en mente –mencionó reforzando sus palabras con un gesto afirmativo de su mano.

–Bien, en ese caso... –habló Garen–, Shyvana me gustaría que nos apoyaras dentro de la jungla –pidió volteando a ver a la susodicha.

–De acuerdo –contestó sin rechistar.

–Y en cuanto a ti... –la voz sosegada del poder de Demacia cambió radicalmente a un tono imperioso, y una cantidad incontable de arrugas en su rostro formaron una expresión llena de ira. El explorador curioso ante la aspereza del guerrero dirigió su mirada a la misma dirección, dejando caer instantáneamente su felicidad al contemplar la persona que en ese momento estaba siendo fulminada con la vista.

Talon, estaba de nuevo en su equipo.

El desconcierto que aquella imagen le causaba era tan inmenso que no podía reflejarse totalmente en su faz. El odio y la tensión pronto comenzaron a surgir de su interior. Era increíble, ya no podía considerarlo como mala suerte, si no más bien, como una maldición.

–Si te atreves a estropear intencionalmente este combate, yo mismo me encargaré de otorgarle tu vida al enemigo –sentenció Garen conservando una postura déspota. Sin embargo a pesar de la tajante amenaza, Talon se mantuvo tranquilo, dejando entre ver una expresión fría antes de retirarse de la base.

Por otro lado Ezreal permanecía estupefacto. Dos o tres veces no habrían sido ningún problema, tal vez cinco. Pero ya era la catorceava ocasión que lo tenía de compañero. Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás era alguna especie de broma de los invocadores. Si, tenía que ser así, no encontraba ninguna explicación más lógica que esa.

–Otra vez –murmuró al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y mordía suavemente su labio inferior, viendo la dirección en la que Talon se había ido. Acto el cual fue percibido por Lux causando un desconcierto en su ya inquietante maraña mental.

–¿Ezreal?, ¿está todo bien? –y con un ligero jalar de la manga de su chaqueta el joven explorador regresó a la realidad.

–¿Eh?, oh, perdona, si está todo bien. Ya deberíamos irnos –balbuceó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

–De acuerdo –asintió no muy convencida, para enseguida prepararse con el equipo necesario y salir con Ezreal hacía su linea correspondiente.

 **.-.**

El enfrentamiento fluía ventajosamente para su grupo. Los enemigos de la linea inferior constaban de Varus y Morgana, quienes ante la combinación estratégica del par prodigioso, comenzaron a tener problemas desde el momento que otorgaron la primera sangre con la muerte del ángel caído. Y no era para asombrarse, después de todo, el tiempo que llevaban juntos peleando codo a codo daba fruto de su fuerza.

–¡Lux ahora! –gritó Ezreal utilizando su desplazamiento arcano mientras la joven paralizaba a los enemigos usando un hechizo luminoso–. Dos muertes más –sentenció el pródigo en el instante en que volvió a aparecer, lanzando un ultimo flujo de esencia el cual atravesó inevitablemente a ambos oponentes.

Asesinato doble del equipo rojo, fue lo siguiente en ser anunciado.

–¡Perfecto! –Exclamaron al unisono, chocando sus palmas en un pequeño gesto de celebración.

–De seguir así este combate terminará pronto –afirmó Lux entusiasmada. Pero aquella emoción cesó precipitadamente, dejando plasmada en su faz una expresión de pasmo al escuchar el siguiente anuncio.

Torreta del equipo rojo destruida.

Por unos segundos el silencio cubrió el ambiente dejando paso a la incertidumbre en la mente de ambos.

–¿Tan pronto? –se cuestionó Ezreal, rompiendo el mutismo con aquella pregunta.

–No creo que mi...

–¡No! –se apresuró a decir el explorador, concentrándose en los recuerdos de algunas horas antes–. Cuando regresé a base Garen me afirmó que todo iba muy bien en su linea. Shyvana le a estado ayudando y...

El silencio de nueva cuenta había reinado entre los dos, causando que una desconcertante mirada por parte de la dama de la luz se fijara en su compañero. Todo tenía sentido ahora para él.

– ¡Ese imbécil! – gritó lleno de ira ocultando su rostro con una de sus manos. Estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de aquella escoria–. Lux debemos ir a la linea media –agregó bajando su mano para sujetar la de su compañera.

–¿Que?, pero y nuestra...

–No importa ahora, hemos avanzado lo suficiente. Si no nos apresuramos tendremos problemas después –e interrumpiendo a la joven por segunda ocasión, jaló su mano de manera brusca dirigiéndose hacía el río.

 **.-.**

Su débil cuerpo temblequeante yacía arrodillado por el intolerable dolor que ahora le recorría. La vestimenta de ese sutil color azul que portaba comenzaba a tener una armoniosa mezcla entre el rojo de su sangre, la cual ante la mínima oportunidad, brotaba de las incontables heridas marcadas en su agitado abdomen. Estaba sumamente cansado y sin la fuerza suficiente para erguirse.

Una pequeña sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro. Los rasguños en su cuerpo le dejaban ver claramente el error que había cometido. Y todo por haberse confiado de la debilidad del oponente de su linea.

–Que patético –murmuró para si mismo, abrazando sutilmente su abdomen–. Pero tu te ves aun más patético que yo –mofó, volteando a ver a duras penas el cuerpo sin vida de Warwick, el apoyo enemigo, quien minutos atrás junto a Evelynn le habían causado bastantes problemas.

Talón resopló con desgana. Trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido; Después de tanto hostigamiento, Evelynn había quedado malherida y a merced de cualquiera de sus cuchillas. Era una muerte asegurada. Pero no contaba con la presencia repentina de Warwick, el cual aprovechando la oportunidad, se había lanzado contra el asesino por la espalda. Talon reaccionando con rapidez alcanzó a salir ileso de aquel zarpazo, esfumándose y apareciendo de repente con la intención de degollar al cazador sanguinario. Pero la imprudencia de Evelynn al querer seguir atacándolo con sus púas lo llevó a retroceder, lanzando en el momento un trío de dagas que dieron cerca del pecho de la osada mujer.

Pero la agonía de la hacedora de viudas fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver, al sentir las garras de Warwick en su cuello estrujándolo por un momento, para azotarlo enseguida contra una pared de piedra cerca a la torreta aliada. En el instante en que su cuerpo impactó contra el solido muro su boca por inercia se abrió, dejando escapar saliva y algo de sangre de su interior. El golpe lo había atarantado tanto, que en el instante en que quiso incorporarse Warwick ya había aparecido frente a él, retomando la ventaja para continuar golpeándolo, usando la pared como un medio para acorralarlo.

Y aun a pesar de todo el daño que le provocaba, Talon se mantuvo firme, aguantado incluso la necesidad de soltar el quejido de su aflicción mordiendo su labio inferior para ello. La sangre en su abdomen no tardó en hacerse presente. Los golpes y zarpazos de Warwick le comenzaban a hacer estragos; Si no encontraba una manera de salir, otorgaría su vida de una forma muy penosa.

Pronto la primera torreta aliada comenzó a recibir daño. Los súbditos enemigos habían logrado su cometido y varios pedazos de piedra de aquella estructura comenzaron a caer. El cazador sanguinario mostró una sonrisa burlona. Se estaba deleitando con la mirada de dolor que el asesino le mostraba por debajo de su capucha.

–Sería más divertido si gritaras –mencionó Warwick mientras continuaba con su labor.

En poco tiempo la torreta se derrumbó y el anuncio en la grieta no demoró en hacer obvia la situación, causando que aquella sonrisa se ensanchara más.

Talon por su parte alzó la mirada con dificultad, dejando entre ver una facción altanera a pesar de la circunstancia en la que se encontraba.

–¿Tu crees? –cuestionó mientras notaba las condiciones físicas de su enemigo; Warwick tenía algunas heridas recientes, por lo que contraatacar no le sería demasiado complicado. Solo necesitaba el momento justo.

–¿Ahora nos ponemos sarcásticos? –continuó mofándose, dando un ultimo golpe en el estomago del asesino el cual provocó un inevitable vomito de sangre–. Al menos entretenme –agregó.

Después de la ineludible agresión, Talon llevó con desesperación su mano izquierda hacía las heridas en su abdomen, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita maniática a pesar del dolor que le provocaba realizar tal acción.

–¿Entretenerte? –preguntó dejando de reír súbitamente–. ¿Algo así? –y con esa ultima cuestión usando aquella misma mano cerca de su vientre, lanzó un par de cuchillas las cuales quedaron enterradas en el antebrazo derecho del cazador al tratar de proteger su rostro. Quien posteriormente se rió ante el intento fallido de aquel ataque.

–Acaso crees que esos alfileres me van a ... –sus palabras fueron cortadas al instante, al notar que el noxiano había desaparecido de su vista.

–En lo absoluto –Susurró Talon detrás de él, dejando escapar una sonrisa soberbia que poco a poco se volvió cruel en el instante en que anexó sus ultimas palabras–. Pero esto, créeme que si –y sin esperar ningún próximo movimiento del enemigo, atravesó su melenuda espalda, logrando que un agonizante aullido atravesara cada rincón de la grieta.

–¡MALDITO INFELIZ! –vociferó Warwick, sintiendo como el gélido metal de aquella espada salía de su interior desgarrándole un quejido por cada corte de su piel. Pero esa era su oportunidad para azotarlo una vez más. Sin embargo, en el momento en que giró su cuerpo para proporcionarle un zarpazo en su defensa, el asesino había desaparecido de nuevo, dejando un rastro de cuchillas alrededor del cazador; Un asalto sombrío fue el ataque concluyente que arrebató el ultimo aliento de Warwick.

Al finalizar aquel movimiento, Talon apareció, observando su obra de arte de manera moribunda.

–¿Fue lo suficientemente entretenido? –cuestionó antes de darle la espalda. Pero pronto la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo abandonó. Dejando caer su cuerpo a tan solo tres pasos de su recorrido.

 **.-.**

Era la primera vez que aquella húmeda maleza le molestaba tanto. Los insectos y los pequeños monstruos también se habían vuelto una plaga insoportable. La ruta del río hacia la linea media nunca se le había hecho tan larga, hasta ahora. Y todo se debía a la frustración que le provocaba pensar en aquel noxiano, por lo que cualquier cosa a su alrededor le agobiaba.

–¿Estás seguro de continuar?, hace unos minutos hubo una muerte a nuestro favor. De tener problemas aquel granuja ya habría muerto –dijo Lux tratando de seguir el paso de su compañero.

–Exactamente por eso debemos ir –afirmó el pródigo de una forma bastante cortante que dejó perpleja a la joven–. No sé si Talon está jugando o es demasiado bruto. Pero con una torreta derrumbada el equipo contrario comenzara a juntarse por su linea. Hay que evitar eso.

–Entiendo –se limitó a contestar, observando fijamente las facciones que mostraba Ezreal. Había un incontrolable odio en su persona que no podía ocultar. Pero algo más, una especie de inquietud se revelaba en sus ojos que bien podría ser confundida con, preocupación.

La dama de la luz negó con la cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos. Talon era una sabandija noxiana, y Ezreal los detestaba. Era imposible que su mejor amigo se angustiara por aquel hombre. Incluso cruzaba la linea de la ridiculez.

–Entonces seamos precavidos –dijo Lux retomando algo de energía para seguir corriendo.

Continuaron atravesando la fastidiosa maleza del río, teniendo problemas con algunas rocas y lodo de sus bordes hasta finalmente visualizar la orilla de este. Pero antes de permitir ser deslumbrados por la luz del sol, Ezreal alzó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo repentinamente a su compañera.

–Que suce...

La joven fue callada en el instante por la mano del explorador, quien cauteloso se escondió en un arbusto cerca al borde del río; Era el ultimo obstáculo para salir a la linea media.

–Escucho algo raro –mencionó, adentrándose un poco más entre las hojas para tener una mejor visión del carril frente a él. Lux manteniéndose callada se juntó a su compañero para realizar los mismos movimientos. Pero la imagen que pronto se mostró frente a ellos fue lo que menos pensaron en contemplar.

Talon se mantenía al borde de la muerte. Su piel había comenzado a tener un pálido brillante ante el sol, y la respiración agitada se había vuelto tan apacible que apenas podía percibirse. La sangre continuaba fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo e incluso aun de su boca. Solo una mirada de orgullo era lo que conservaba intacta en su rostro.

–Que rayos pasó –susurró Lux volteando a ver a Ezreal, desconcertando sus pensamientos aun más por la expresión que este tenía.

La furia que antes le dominaba se había disipado en un instante. El desorbitar de sus ojos no solo mostraban sorpresa, si no una particular consternación al ver la deplorable condición en la que se encontraba el asesino. Una mezcla de sentimientos comenzó a tomar lugar en su mente. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien herido, ni mucho menos muerto. Pero ver a Talon agonizando le había causado una extraña sensación.

–¿Ezreal? –le llamó la joven, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna.

El susodicho tragó saliva y su respiración pronto se aceleró debido al nerviosismo que la situación le provocaba. Desde el momento en que había conocido a Talon, para él solo se trataba de una escoria engreída que hacía gala de sus habilidades, alguien que dejaba ver de forma altanera la diferencia de aptitud dentro de su propio equipo. Pero realmente, no era así. Su odio a quienes se hacían llamar noxianos lo había cegado por completo, haciendo que él mismo creara una falsa pantalla de la verdadera identidad de aquel asesino.

Y la escena que ahora apreciaba solo le hacía sentir aun más estúpido. En todos los combates que había compartido con la sombra de la navaja, era él quien sin importar la situación terminaba ayudando al equipo. Y ahora, era él quien había sido abandonado por su propio equipo. No existía otro motivo ni culpa por el que había terminado de esa forma tan lamentable.

–Maldita sea –masculló Ezreal enojándose consigo mismo. Odiaba a Talon, pero una parte de él le gritaba internamente que era un sentimiento innecesario.

–¿Que hacemos?, ¿esperamos al enemigo? –Lux no podía apartar la vista de su compañero. Sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien con él. Pero la idea de que fuera a causa del noxiano se le hacía ilógico.

–No lo sé –susurró apenas audible, desviando su mirada a otra dirección que no fuera la de aquel moribundo cuerpo, encontrándose en el trayecto de su vista un extraño movimiento del otro lado del carril. Un sutil meneo de hojas le había llamado la atención. Pero no fue de importancia, hasta que alcanzó a visualizar un color vibrante entre el verde follaje.

Ezreal abrió los ojos a la par.

–Ese cabello –murmuró, dejando por más de una ocasión desconcertada a Lux.

Estaba consciente de lo que pasaría después. Si salía de su escondite podría evitarlo sin problemas; Pero, su odio y confusión no lo dejaban moverse. Solo tenía segundos para reaccionar. Los cuales terminó desperdiciando.

–Talon, va a morir –afirmó con una voz afligida. Que no alcanzó a ser percibida por la dama de la luz al ver como repentinamente Evelynn salía moribunda de su escondite, alzando a duras penas su brazo. Y en un sutil movimiento de su mano varías púas salieron por debajo del cuerpo de Talon, atravesándolo por completo.

El rostro de ambos se tornó pálido en segundos. La imagen era demasiado grotesca que Lux tuvo que desviar la mirada y taparse la boca de la misma repulsión que le causaba. Ezreal por su lado, había quedado estupefacto, sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

–Eso es lo que te mereces, maldita rata –vociferó Evelynn con mucho esfuerzo, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción e ironía.

El explorador al escuchar aquel regocijo reaccionó. Mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de calmar su ira. Pero ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para controlarla. Y en un instante un destello dorado apareció a lado de Lux dejando pequeños rastros de brillo y la ausencia de su compañero.

Pronto el pródigo apareció a lado de Evelynn, apuntando con su guante a una corta distancia de la sien de la mujer.

–Muy valiente de tu parte –dijo Ezreal, dejando que su arco de magia comenzara a aparecer–. Pero fue un grave error –y sin darle la oportunidad de correr, lanzó una esencia mágica que atravesó por completo la cabeza de la hacedora de viudas.

Racha de asesinatos del equipo rojo.

Pero el anuncio ni siquiera fue suficiente para disipar el remordimiento de su mente. Talon había muerto por su culpa, por un orgullo que se había aferrado a mantener.

Lux salió enseguida del escondite, acercándose a su compañero y evitando a toda costa voltear a ver el repulsivo cadáver del noxiano.

–¿¡Por que lo hiciste!? –cuestionó exaltada permitiendo salir su enojo y angustia. Pero Ezreal se mantuvo callado un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a las púas de Evelynn las cuales comenzaron a desaparecer. En segundos el cuerpo del asesino terminó completamente en el suelo, dejando ver los agujeros que aquellos pinchos le habían marcado.

–De haberle dado más tiempo, habría escapado.

–¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes! –continuó la joven, llevando una de sus manos al rostro para calmarse–. Desde que escuchamos el anuncio de la torreta haz estado actuando extraño. Quiero saber...

–No es momento para esto Lux –interrumpió volteando a verla seriamente. Para después soltar un suspiro cansado y dejarle ver una sonrisa falsa–. Solo me molestó la ineptitud de este idiota, es todo. Ya sabes que me fastidian este tipo de situaciones –sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero conociendo a su mejor amiga en el momento en que ella se percatara de su aflicción, comenzaría a crear un listado de preguntas que ni siquiera él mismo sabría como responder.

Lux por su parte asintió ante la incrédula contestación de su compañero. Para ella era demasiado obvia aquella falsedad. Pero en algo tenía razón. Ese no era el momento para interrogarlo.

–Entiendo –mintió regresando el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

Ezreal solo le mostró un ultimo gesto afable, para dirigirse después al cuerpo sin vida del asesino y acuclillarse frente a él.

–¿Donde está tu genialidad ahora? –mofó, ocultando su verdadero sentir entre aquellas palabras de odio. Solo era una muerte más dentro de la grieta, como cualquier otra. En combates anteriores había perdido a muchos compañeros, incluso algunas veces le tocó ver morir a Lux; recordaba haberse mortificado en incontables ocasiones. Pero se trataba de sus amigos, de personas cercanas a él. En cambio Talon, no era nada. De haber sido Katarina se habría reído, realmente no le habría importado de haberse tratado de cualquier noxiano. Pero Talon, no entendía cual era la diferencia de él con todas las demás ratas de Noxus. Y eso, le desconcertaba gradualmente.

–Deja de ver eso Ez, no tardará en desaparecer –pidió Lux sin tener aun el suficiente valor de contemplar aquel cuerpo agujereado.

Y con ese llamado el pródigo se incorporó, dándole la espalda a aquel cuerpo el cual repentinamente comenzó a iluminarse.

–Avancemos un poco por esta linea en lo que la sabandija regresa –dijo Ezreal acercándose a su compañera.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, la linea media se había recuperado. Las miradas de Ezreal y Talon chocaron en algunas ocasiones. Pero aun así, el pródigo continuaba lanzando su aborrecimiento como si no hubiera ocurrida nada. A pesar de que en el fondo, algo estuviera cambiando en él.

Al final del día, otra victoria fue celebrada.


End file.
